


The Last Cookie

by Yagura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, NarutoCouplesWeek2018, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: In which a brief but intense battle is fought over a very important trophy.





	The Last Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for **Day 1: Favorite Canon Pairing!** psa it is my headcanon that kakashi was minato's (casual, until the sakumo thing, after which minato started motherhenning him) student since he made chuunin.
> 
> many thanks to the [fluff generator](http://kogami.tumblr.com/fluffgen), the blame for any silliness lies entirely on me and i'm sorry.
> 
> also uh i made kinda i made silly art for this it's [here](https://hakuboo.tumblr.com/post/171324981194/so-i-just-found-out-about-narutocouplevent-and) on my tumblr

"Sensei," says Kakashi in his 'why must you embarrass me like this' tone. Whimp. Like there are any witnesses around in Minato's home – though, granted, Minato wouldn't care even if they were.

"This is a serious matter, Kakashi," Minato rebukes firmly.

"That's right!" Kushina nods with vigor. "This is no laughing matter, Kakashi-chan!" With the stubborn tilt to her chin and that vibrant flush pinking her cheeks she looks really very pretty. Pretty enough that Minato is tempted to just let her have the last cookie, but… it's the _last cookie_.

"Please don't call me that," Kakashi mumbles into his collar, very definitely missing his cute oversized choking hazard. It's no use, though. As Minato's best friend long before she became his girlfriend, Kushina has known Kakashi just as long as Minato has, and nobody could look at six-years-old determined-chuunin Kakashi and think anything other than "adorable". Minato is pretty sure Kakashi will still be addressed with the -chan suffix when he's in his thirties. Kushina doesn't have time for anybody's manly pride – and certainly not a ten-years-old kid's.

"Anyway!" Kushina states loudly, as expected completely ignoring Kakashi's protest. "As we've tied at rock paper scissors for an incredible twelve times in a row, I, Uzumaki Kushina, challenge you, Namikaze Minato, to a duel! One against one, mano a mano, and the victor will win the prize: the Last Cookie!"

Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal who gets the Last Cookie if there were more cookies to be had. But it truly is The Last Cookie, capital letters well-deserved: the bakery closed its doors forever on this very day, Ran-san the baker going into well-earned retirement and moving to live with his daughter in Hot Springs Country. (Nobody can blame him, but they still do.) Taking his secret recipe to the best cookies the world has ever seen, no exaggeration, with him. It truly is a serious matter, this.

So, as much as Minato loves Kushina, he intends to win that Last Cookie.

"I need to go train-"

"Nice try!" Kushina snatches Kakashi's collar before he's managed to do anything more than ooze off his chair like his body spontaneously misplaced all his bones. "You are gonna be the judge, Kakashi-chan!"

There is no escaping Kushina, and though Kakashi regularly needs that lesson reinforced, for now he apparently still remembers vividly enough. Rather than try to escape, he just visibly gives up and slumps, the picture of resignation.

Hiding his amusement, Minato focuses on Kushina. "So, taijutsu?"

"What? No." Brows furrowing, Kushina shakes her head, brilliant red hair flying. "I just ate a dozen cookies! One hit and they're all going to come out again, and if that happens I will kill you. I earned every single one of those cookies, Minato!"

She truly had, at that. Ran-san's bakery is well-known in all of Fire Country, so trying to shop there on its last day of business ever had been a battlefield. In fact, Minato is pretty sure he's been at less tense and dangerous literal battlefields in the middle of war. Honestly, he's not sure if he himself would've made it. Even Kushina, though tougher and more ruthless than him, hadn't had an easy time.

So. The Last Cookie. "If not taijutsu, then what?"

Lips pursing, Kushina thinks about it. She looks so cute with that almost-pout it's a real struggle not to kiss her, but Minato is a thousand percent sure that if he did that, Kushina would use his distraction to snatch the cookie. While Minato generally tries to avoid cheating, Kushina has no such compulsions. All is fair in love and war, etc etc, and to Kushina, everything very quickly becomes a matter of either one or the other.

It makes her a good shinobi. But it also makes her a ruthless girlfriend, and while Minato loves that, loves that life with her is never boring, today is not a day where he'll be content to let her have her way. Not where The Last Cookie is concerned.

"Hmph." With an adorable scowl, Kushina focuses on Minato's favorite (alright, only) student. "Kakashi-chan! That cute little boyfriend of yours keeps challenging you to weird duels, right? So you gotta have an idea! Nothing that'll make me throw up, but if Minato throws up I don't care."

Watching Kakashi sputter and turn tomato red is pure comedy gold. As hard a time as Minato sometimes has getting Kakashi to drop his cool cucumber exterior, Kushina whenever she pleases effortlessly gets Kakashi from zero to maximum embarrassment in roughly point three seconds flat. It's awe-inspiring.

"Boy-! He's not my _boyfriend_ , Kushina-san! He's just some- some _moron_ who doesn't know how to give up!"

"Sounds like the best type of moron to be," Kushina opines. "Whatever! A challenge, Kakashi! If you don't suggest one _I_ will and you won't like it!"

Eyes widening, Kakashi sends Minato a look that's a mix of "help me" and "why am I even part of this this is all your fault". Which, well. He's not wrong.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Minato is enjoying himself too much to attempt any type of rescuing. Not that Kushina would let them get away with anything, anyway.

It takes Kakashi a moment to realize that his favorite (alright, only) sensei won't be staging any rescue attempts, but when he does, his eyes narrow. Minato has barley a second to think "oh-oh", and then Kakashi says, "Whoever manages to tie the other person up first wins, starting now!"

Minato yelps and barely manages to dodge the chakra chain lunging for him – actually doesn't manage, it grazes his arm. And that's enough, that's all she wrote: the split second his skin is in contact with the chain is enough to disrupt his chakra, for just a fraction of a breath, but that's enough time for Kushina to fling another chakra chain at him. Still mid-dodge and unable to hiraishin away, Minato attempts to twist out of the way, but it's no use: the chain wraps around his waist and in about half a second Minato finds himself completely restrained and on the floor.

"Kushina-san wins," Kakashi states, trying for expressionless but really coming out with not a little schadenfreude. Little brat. Another reminder that as much joy as introducing Kushina and Kakashi has brought Minato, it has brought him just as much pain.

With a cheer, Kushina dives for the cookie and completely ignores Minato's disappointed moan as she takes a big bite out of the cookie. Then she grins at him, not remotely trying to hide her triumph, and opens her mouth to show him the half-chewed cookie. She's _ruthless_. If she were remotely inclined, T &I would have long since snatched her up with thanks.

Minato is kind of ridiculously in love with her. He really did want the Last Cookie, so her smugness should be at least a little bit annoying, but nope. Instead his heart skips in his chest and Minato catches himself thinking that he likes her happiness better than he would've liked having the Last Cookie any day.

"Oh Mi-na-to!" Kushina sing-songs, taking a seat on his chest very much like a queen settling on her throne. "It's so good, this Last Cookie! Can you see it? Ran-san's very last cookie! I earned this through sweat, blood and tears twice over, and it is so. Good!" She takes another demonstrative bite, chewing with gusto. "So good~!" She leans over, silky red hair fanning around them like a curtain. "Can you imagine how good this is, Minato?"

"Sure," Minato agrees mindlessly, a bit dazed. He can imagine a lot when she's leaning over him like that, looking down at him with her violet eyes so bright, energetic flush to her cheeks.

She grins. Somehow, she always knows what he's thinking about. Quickly she dives in to press a slightly crumbly, chocolate-flavored kiss to his lips. Then she pulls back. While Minato is still blinking, she nudges the last remaining piece of the cookie against his lower lip. When he automatically opens his mouth, she lets him have it, grin shifting into a smirk. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

"I wouldn't," Minato says, an instinctive response that's a bit clumsy but very, very honest.

Smirk softening into a smile, Kushina reaches out to brush a crumb off his face with her thumb. She doesn't say anything, but there's no need for words, anyway.

Kakashi escapes out the window.


End file.
